


The misadventures of buying a tree

by dorkygabriel



Series: 12 Days of Symbrock [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree shopping, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, symbrock, uhhh im never gonna be able to tag these am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: “Hey! We have to find our own tree, we can’t take someone else’s. Especially not as Venom.”“WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT.”“You can’t use that line whenever you don’t get your own way."





	The misadventures of buying a tree

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY WORK KICKED MY ASS THIS WEEK i underestimated how little time id have to write lmao BUT i am DETERMINED to catch up and finish this series by christmas whether it kills me or not (as im uploading this i have like half of the next one written too)
> 
> i cant come up with titles either so im sorry u have to read them and thank you for clicking on this anyway
> 
> reading the first part of this series isnt completely necessary to read this but it might make more sense if u do? but i dont control u so u do u
> 
> ENJOY!!

The next day, Eddie and Venom went Christmas tree shopping. There was a place within walking distance selling them, but before they left Eddie made sure to put on a black scarf and hoodie so that Venom could sneak out to look at the trees without being noticed.    
  
**_WE WANT THE BIGGEST TREE THERE, EDDIE._ **

Eddie scoffed. “Our apartment isn’t that big, Vee, it needs to fit inside.”

**_GET A NEW APARTMENT THEN._ **

“Yeah, sure, just let me grab my secret stash of money that I don’t have to afford that.”

**_MONEY IS STUPID._ **

“I’m not gonna argue with that. But speaking of, we’re gonna have to stop somewhere to get decorations for the tree, too.”    
  
Before Venom answered, they reached the little pop up shop, the small area covered with trees and people trying to maneuver around to find one they wanted. Venom manifested a little head, making sure to stay by Eddie’s neck to blend in with the scarf and stay hidden by the hood. His eyes widened as he saw all of the trees, but they quickly settled on one.    
  
**_“WANT THAT ONE.”_ ** **_  
_ **

Eddie looked over in the same direction, but the only tree he saw there was one being carried by a couple heading to their car.    
  
“Somebody’s already bought that one, V.”    
  
“ **_DON’T CARE. WANT IT.”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ Eddie found that he started to walk over, feeling that familiar feeling of Venom taking over, and he was quick to fight against Venom in his mind. “Hey! We have to find our  _ own _ tree, we can’t take someone else’s. Especially not as Venom.”   
  
****_“WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT.”_

“You can’t use that line whenever you don’t get your own way.” He groaned.

Eddie finally stopped walking, leaving Venom dropping his head on Eddie’s shoulder, sulking. With a glance over at him, Eddie couldn’t help but laugh as he walked towards the trees that  _ hadn’t _ been bought already.

“Y’know, I know you’re trying to be mad right now, but it’s too cute. Not very effective.”   
  
Venom’s head shot back up and out of the hood to glare at Eddie.

**_“NOT CUTE.”_ **

Gently pushing him away and out of sight, Eddie smirked. “Very cute.” 

**_“NOT. CUTE.”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “Very cute. Hey, what about this tree?” Eddie swerved the conversation to win the argument, pointing at a close by tree.   
  
Venom glanced at it, then at Eddie, then back at the tree.  **_“IT’S HALF DEAD.”_ **   
  
“Probably cheap, though.” He shrugged, walking over to it. “Look at that, 50% off!” 

**_“THIS IS OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS TOGETHER, EDDIE. DO IT RIGHT.”_ **

He sighed, thinking about how much his bank account is going to hate him by the end of the month. “Fine, but next year, we’re doing it my way.”   


The wave of happiness Venom sent coursing through him made it worth it. He left the cheap, dying tree to walk towards the expensive, nice ones. Venom shuffled around a bit as he tried to get a good look at all of them. Eddie’s eyes were glancing around, too, and widened slightly when a guy in uniform started walking towards them. He quickly pulled up his scarf, sending Venom a mental message to hide, which he did. 

“Hi! Can I help you?” The guy asked, with what Eddie thought was the fakest smile he’d ever seen.    
  
“We’re good, thanks. Just browsing.”   
  
The guy raised an eyebrow, making a scene of looking around and behind Eddie. “We?”

Eddie blinked. “Uh, yeah, we. My - My partner is uh,” He pretended to look around. “He’s somewhere.”  
  
**_PARTNER._** There was a certain smugness in Venom’s voice that didn’t go amiss. 

“Shut up.” Eddie mumbled.   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
Eddie looked back up at the clerk. “Oh, nothing, sorry.”    
  
“Right.. Just.. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” The guy slowly started backing up.   
  
Eddie hummed an agreement, getting away from the situation as fast as he could, sighing as soon as he was hidden behind a tree. Venom came back out, looking at Eddie with a big grin.    
  
“Oh, whatever.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
**_“DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.”_ ** His voice was somehow even more smug.  
  
“You didn’t have to.”   
  
**_“PARTNER. LIKE IT.”_ ** Venom nudged gently against Eddie’s face before going back to hide behind his hood.   
  
Eddie tried to fight the smile on his face, but knew it was in vain because he couldn’t fight the feeling of warmth spreading through him that he knew Venom felt, too.    
  
“Anyway. Tree. How about this one?”     
  
Venom looked it over. This one was actually alive, and a decent size, too. It may not have been as good as the first one he saw, but since Eddie said they weren’t allowed that one, he supposed this one would do.    
  
**_“THIS ONE IS GOOD. LET’S BUY IT.”_ **   
  
“Alright. Let’s try and find a different sales clerk, though.” Eddie began looking around for anyone else in the uniform.   
  
But of course, falling in line with his luck, there seemed to be no one else around. Eddie paused for a second, trying to prepare himself for an even more awkward encounter, and headed over, tapping his shoulder.”   
  
“Hi! Can I-” The clerk began his routine as he turned around, but stopped as he saw Eddie. “Oh.”   
  
Eddie was already cringing. “Yeah, uh, we found a tree we like. We’ll take it.”   
  
The clerk looked around once again, but decided not to question Eddie this time, even though there was still no sign of his supposed ‘partner’.   
  
“Sure! Which tree would you like?”    
  
“This one,” Eddie pointed over at it. “Could we get it delivered?”    
  
“Not a problem, sir. Just give me your address.”   
  
Eddie did so and the clerk wrote it down, letting him know that it would be delivered in a few hours. Eddie nodded and headed off, leaving the clerk even more confused as he left alone.    
  
**_“WANT TREE NOW, EDDIE.”_ ** Venom piped up as soon as they were out of earshot. ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “There’s no way we’re carrying a tree back to our apartment. Besides, we still have to get decorations. When we get back, the tree will be ready.”    
  
****_“FINE.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that!! lets pray i can get all these out this weekend and they arent too shit!
> 
> i have uhhh nothing left to say so 
> 
> comments n kudos are v much appreciated! <3


End file.
